Glacialis
by The Dark Shark
Summary: Alaska. Snow. Skiing. Hot ghosts. Murder. Scandal. Mystery . . . and Paul. What more could Suze ask for? Well, whether she wanted it or not, a very chilly death is suddenly on the agenda. [A Sharky and Lolly tagteam]
1. Mystery Alaska

**Disclaimer**: We own all that you don't recognize. Meg owns the rest. Typical.

Hello. A budding new story brought to you from the creators of _Memory, Addicted . . . sliced bread . . . the wheel . . . _and _insanity._

Go us.

Lolly and Sharky here to say "HI! READ OR ELSE."

Well . . . yeah.

Love us.

And read.

* * *

'I hope you haven't gone vegan,' Andy grinned at me cheerfully as he set down a steaming hot tray of - surprise, steaming hot beef, swimming in a scrumptious looking gravy. I smiled, 'No, I am still a self-admitted cow eater.' I picked up my fork, approaching the slices of beef -

When, from all sides of me, many other forks began to attack my sacred cow.

Noooooooooo . . .

Doc, Dopey and Sleepy quickly scabbed large helpings of Andy's famous roast beef, leaving a great deal of the bottom of the tray showing.

'And to think, I was hoping you would all turn Hindu,' I shook my head at them solemnly, as they all made a dive for the baked potatoes, and the peas. I took lovely helpings of all the food, and poured gravy over everything.

Mum smiled at me. 'So how was your day, Susie?'

. . . What a stereotypical way to start a conversation.

'Oh, you know, met with a couple of my gang members and we decapitated another historical statue,' I shrugged lightly, throwing a playful look over at Sleepy, who choked on his creamy cauliflower.

'Suze,' Mum said in disapproval, casting me a warning glance.

'No, I'm serious,' I nodded earnestly. 'We're thinking of calling ourselves the Gothic Gorillas. We were leaning towards Spice Girls, but that was taken.'

Dopey rolled his eyes.

'Or, you know, maybe we should just settle for the Night People, where I'd be their queen - ' I started, but Mum glared.

Doc masticated some cow in his mouth, unaware of the delightful sight that was displayed to all - beef, gravy, and saliva, rolling around his tongue in between his teeth. 'That's what Brad calls you,' he said to me. There was a slight jerk at the table, at which Doc winced, and Brad glared at his little brother, grasping the edges of his plate as if to say 'SHUT THE HELL UP, DWEEB.'

'Brad,' Mum frowned, gracefully sawing her food with her knife, and daintily plopping it in her mouth with her fork.

'Helen?' Andy said, giving her a meaningful look, 'Now?'

Mum shrugged, and smiled. 'Go ahead.'

. . . Huh?

Was this a parental conspiracy, or something? Were Mum and Andy suicide bombers, with explosives strapped to their chests, ready to take us all out?

So typical. Parents probably have conferences every week where they have tell-all sessions about us, their kids. Then figure out ways best to torture us, such as having the power of announcing something supposedly important during dinner.

I stared at them, forgetting my food. 'What?' I asked, 'What now?'

Andy grinned at me. 'How do you like snow, Suze?'

I blinked. 'Um . . . it's cold. And white . . . and avalanches cause whole towns to be crushed by it. Why?'

Well, that was depressing.

Andy, looking slightly put off, shrugged. 'Well, for the Winter Break . . . I'm taking us all to Alaska!'

. . . Tumbleweed.

'Why?' asked Sleepy. 'I'm working. I'm so close to getting enough money for my Camaro - '

'I prefer the heat, myself,' Brad shoveled potatoes into his gob.

'Alaska?' I said sceptically. 'Erm . . .'

Doc looked a lot more excited than the rest of us. 'Really? I heard that a Dr. Guthory found a new species of - '

'I mean, I just thought it would be a great change from Carmel, you know?' Andy said quickly, seeing he was losing interest. 'Please don't tell me you don't want to go. The tickets are booked.'

Aww, man.

'We're really going?' I queried, my fork frozen in my hand.

'Sure,' Andy nodded enthusiastically, 'It'll be a nice get-to-know-each-other time.'

I gave him a 'did-you-drink-detergent?' look. 'Um, Andy . . . that's called hometime.'

'Suze,' Mum snapped, 'I think it's a great idea. You can get out of the house, and see the snow. I hear it's so beautiful,' she said dreamily.

I was worried that Sleepy would start snoring in a second. Dopey looked disgusted.

I knew why. He'd been asked to over by Debbie's family this Break, and our unexpected trip to Mystery Alaska would ruin his chance of getting laid.

Boo hoo. Not.

When do we leave?

'I agree,' I smiled fakely, 'Fab idea.' Mum gave me a thankful look for my support. I didn't want to go. How often did we get off school? I wanted to hang with Cee and Adam and throw toilet paper at Kelly's house.

This would RUIN that.

Then again when have I ever got the chance to see real snow? I mean I've seen snow back in Brooklyn but I don't think a few inches of snow counts. I couldn't even make a snowman.

Yes, tried to make a snowman. I have an excuse – I was a child and didn't know any better.

And isn't Alaska the capital of snow? Er…okay, maybe not.

But, I bet there will be lots and lots of real, white, fluffy, more-than-a-few-inches-thick snow. And I could go skiing, and snowboarding and all the stuff people do. Not that I know how to, of course. But I could learn. Don't they have skiing courses or something at the resorts there?

And if I'm lucky, I could push Dopey in a frozen lake when no one was looking.

. . . Excellent . . .

'Suze? Is that enough time for you to shop?' Mom's voice suddenly drifted into my thoughts.

I shook myself from the snow stupor that I've just been in. 'Shop? For what?'

Everyone looked at me like I just said 'Going to the beach? For what?'

Oops. Must have missed some parts of the conversation. Blame the snow trance.

Andy gave a crooked grin. He had gravy on his cheek. It was funny. Hahaha, foolish earthling. 'Well, we're leaving on Friday. I'm thinking four days are enough for all of you to shop for winter clothes and pack.'

I could just see me in earmuffs, mittens and uggies.

Oh God, no . . . I'd look like such a tool.

Yes. Tool. Screwdriver, that's me.

Doc said cheerfully, 'That's more than enough, Dad.'

I nearly choked on my baked potato. 'FOUR DAYS? To shop AND pack? When we're going on a trip that lasts for – wait, how long is the trip gonna be?'

Dopey grunted and mumbled something. Hard for him to speak, since his mouth was so full of food. You would think that he would chew before speaking. But no. Table manners are not on his priorities list. Unlike winning wrestling championships and doing the nasty with Debbie Mancuso.

Sleepy rolled his eyes and drawled, 'We're going for two weeks, Suze. Haven't you been listening?'

No, not really. But thanks for the careful observation.

Dopey, who thankfully had swallowed his food, snickered. 'No, she's probably thinking about that Slater guy.'

I went red. Like I was a beetroot wannabe. 'Shut up. I have not been thinking about him. I was thinking about our trip. Which, I think would need more than four days to prepare. I mean, I don't even know where the shops that sell winter clothes here are. We need more time, right, Mom?'

. . . RIGHT! BACK ME UP HERE.

She glanced at Andy and shifted on her seat. Now she looked really uncomfortable. I stared at her. There's something she's not telling me. And whatever it is, it's not good. I could sense it.

Mom finally looked at me. 'Well, there's something else I need to tell you.' She paused, as if watching my reaction.

I was the picture of calm. Whatever she's telling me can't be that bad, right? Maybe we don't have enough money to buy winter clothes. That would suck, but I'd deal. I'll just borrow from anyone else. Of course, the chances of someone living in Carmel having winter clothes are pretty slim…but I will find a way. I am resourceful. So there.

Or maybe, you know, she was worried that my skin was so horrifically untanned that I'd get lost in the snow. Like a naked CeeCee, or something.

'I'm not going with you in this trip.'

….Oh.

What?

'You're not going,' I said tonelessly.

Hang on – WHAT?

'WHY are you not coming!' I demanded. 'If you're not going, I'm not going. ANDY, AND THE BOYS? Do youKNOW how much testosterone that is?'

There goes my state of calm.

My bad.

Andy grimaced, Dopey stared at me with his mouth open in shock (giving us a nice glimpse of half-chewed beef) that's sure not the stuff that dreams are made of. Sleepy looked bored while Doc almost shielded himself against my wrath.

Yes, for no one can face Suze's Wrath. They are strong, destructive and can happen in the blink of an eye. It is my ultimate weapon. Besides my ass-kicking abilities.

Did I mention Doc having testosterone?

. . . We might get the lab to double check that.

Wait, why am I rambling? Mom is not coming on this trip! It's an outrage! I SHOULD SUE.

Mom sighed. 'Calm down, Suze. It's not that I don't want to go. Believe me, I do. But I just got the news from WCAL that I have an assignment to Washington, to report on a news piece there. I would have refused, except that it is really important. And I think an opportunity like this doesn't come around too often. It could advance my career. Carmel isn't exactly overly populated.' She looked at me with what she thought to be understanding eyes.

All I see was betrayal.

BLOOD TRAITOR. BAH! EAT SLUGS!

How could she expect me to go with them when she's _not_ coming? I'd rather stay at home than spend time in a strange place with Neanderthals. Not that Andy is one. Or Doc. Even Sleepy. But Dopey definitely is. With the wrestling and the grabbing-of-fellow-male's-inner-thigh-by-the-way-ewwwww. And since they're all males, that automatically say that they're equals. Hence, all being Neanderthals.

And that thing about 'advancing her career'? Blackmail. EMOTIONAL BLACKMAIL.

'Mom, you can't expect me to go with them. I mean, they're…guys. I'll be the only girl. That would be unfair. I'd rather stay at home.' I huffed.

'That would be great.' Dopey cut in.

'Brad, watch it.' Andy shot Dopey a death stare, then looked at me. 'Suze, you wouldn't be the only girl. Since your mother couldn't come, we decided that you could bring a friend along with you.'

I raised my eyebrows, taken aback. Bring a friend? Hmm.

I brightened considerably. Well, a friend would be as good wouldn't it? Possibly even better. I mean, I couldn't gossip about boys with my mom, but I definitely could with a friend.

I smiled. 'That's cool! Can I ask Gina?' Then I felt guilty. Why did I immediately think of Gina? There's CeeCee. I could ask her. But instead I chose to ask Gina. My only excuse was that I rarely get to see Gina since I moved here. So we need some time to catch up. It doesn't mean that I like Gina more than CeeCee.

Dopey looked mad. 'Wait, how come she get to bring a friend and I don't? That's not fair! It's not like she has any friends –'

'Gina? She coming?' Now Sleepy looked intrigued. Oookay. Maybe it's not the best time to tell him that "G" had moved on from their so-called 'summer fling' and found herself a nice guy back home.

Nope. Better keep my mouth shut and save him the heartbreak. Although, how much heartbreak can a 'summer fling' bring?

Cough. Don't answer that. ESPECIALLY if your answer involves either the words _Paul_ or _Slater_.

Or _Dirty Dancing._

. . . Or, um, John Travolta.

Andy shushed us all, then said in a stern voice. 'Suze gets to bring a friend because she is not comfortable being the only girl there, and it's only fair that she has someone else to room with because Helen can't come. The rest of you, you have me. Get over it.'

Grumbles all around. Not from me, though. I was pleased. That is, until Mom spoke up.

'Oh Susie, I'm afraid Gina can't come with you. I called her family yesterday, and apparently they've gone to Montana to visit her grandparents. They won't be back until next week.'

Balloons filled with happy Suze feelings deflated. I slumped in my seat. Well, I better ask CeeCee fast before she decides to go any where. I couldn't bear the thought of being stuck in this trip with no friends. Of course, there's Adam as a last resort.

But no way. Mom would probably not allow it. Or she would allow it due to the fact that she's so happy her little girl has a boyfriend who she brings on a Winter Break trip with.

No uh. I will never live it down. Not only from Dopey, but from CeeCee as well. Everyone knows how crazy she is about Adam. Everyone except Adam that is.

And PLUS. I don't think Adam liked being called a fag, and Brad would sure give him a whole buttload of fag.

. . . Eww. That came out wrong.

Um. Very wrong.

I am not insinuating that Dopey likes hot sweaty homosexual bum sex or –

ANYWAY.

'That's okay. I'll ask CeeCee. I'm sure she would be happy to come.' I put on a smile, and Mom looked relieved.

'You're gonna ask the albino freak? Jesus Christ, why can't you ask _Kelly_ -'

'Brad! You do not call anyone a freak in this house!' Andy thundered. Then he grounded Brad for the remaining days we're staying in Carmel. Dopey looked murderous but wisely shuts his mouth.

Looks like he couldn't go shopping for winter clothes then. Not that I think he cared that much.

Unless he wanted to buy some new leopard-skin thongs to, you know, impress his secret lover Adam.

Love-hate relationship. Go figure.

We ate the rest of dinner while talking about the resort we were going to be staying and all that jazz. Mom named some shops that I could go shopping to buy some winter clothes, none that I'd heard of, unfortunately. Doc suggested the only girl's shop he could remember at that time, which happened to be Victoria's Secret.

Me and Mom exchanged looks.

Aww. He's such a _cute_ little nerd.

Well, I do have aversion to malls. Though I've been slowly getting cured with the help of CeeCee, I'm not that wholly comfortable with malls yet.

After dinner, I ran up my room to call CeeCee and tell her the chilly news.

That was when a time-stopping thought occurred to me.

_Can ghosts travel halfway across country?_

Th – they CAN, right?

But I decided not to dwell on that and picked up the phone instead. I dialled CeeCee's number and plopped down on the bed.

'Hello?'

'Cee, guess what! We're going to Alaska for the Winter Break!' I squealed. Yes, squealed. It was embarrassing how I couldn't contain my excitement. Especially after those scenes during dinner. But I think it was starting to grow on me.

The idea of the trip, that is. Not the scenes at dinner.

'Oh. Well, great.' CeeCee didn't sound that excited. In fact she could barely sound enthusiastic.

I frowned, and rolled on my back, and stuck my legs up, so they were horizontal in the air. Thank God I was wearing jeans. I stared at my toes. The nails so needed a re-polish. 'What's the problem? Are you okay?'

Sighing. 'Nothing, everything's okay.' Pause. 'It's just that Adam just called me and said he's going to San Francisco for the holidays, and now you're telling me that you're going to Alaska, and I'm the only loser in Carmel who's not going anywhere -'

I started laughing. It's actually kind of hard to laugh while lying on your back.

'What's so funny? The fact that I'm not going anywhere because my parents have to work is not funny, Suze, in fact – '

But I cut her off. 'No, CeeCee, you got it all wrong. I said _we_ are going to Alaska. As in you and me.'

Us. Together. Because baby, I want you _so bad._

Muahaha. Kidding. I like my lovers to have a penis.

. . . That cuts Paul out.

Silence at the other end. 'Cee, are you there?' I asked, wiggling my toes, and then bending my knees boredly.

'Bullshit,' she stated.

I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling. I needed a pedicure. Nice, therapeutic pedicure. I mean, if my feet were going to get frostbite, they might as well look hot beforehand.

'No, I'm not kidding. My mom couldn't come because she has to go to Washington, so she said I could invite a friend. So I'm inviting you. Come on, Cee, you have to come.' I sat up, and started bouncing on the side of my bed. Boing . . . boing . . .

'But – '

'I _can't_ spend my winter holidays stuck with my step-dad and his sons. I mean, there's only so much farting that I can take before I feel the need to run screaming down the street. And I don't think people in Alaska are used to seeing teenage girls run screaming down the street. Not that people in California are used to it either, but – oh forget it. You have to come.'

Cee spoke in disbelief. 'You mean it? I could go? And all the expenses – I don't have to pay for it?'

'Nope, you don't. Hotels, plane tickets, food, all are paid by Andy. You are a guest, so you don't have to pay for anything.' I said happily, then paused. 'Well, except for clothes. That you have to get on your own. So start pickpocketting for that, sweetie. Or being really nice to the parentals.'

She started laughing. Loudly. 'We're going to Alaska! Suze . . . this is unbelievable! I've never even been near snow before.' Except her skin. 'Now we're going to be in a place that is literally filled with snow.' She laughed again.

'Calm down, Cee. We have a lot of work to do. First, you gotta tell your parents that you're going. If they say no, threaten to run away. Or tell them you're pregnant, and get them to say yes in their shock. Then, we have to start shopping. And packing. We're leaving on Friday. And we need to get your REALLY bright clothes, or we won't be able to see you. It'll be like you're invisible.'

Like a ghost.

. . . Oh if only they WERE.

Invisible, I mean. Not albino.

'Friday?' She stopped laughing and sounded horrified. 'But that's not enough time!'

'Tell me about it. But Andy already booked the tickets and everything. So we're leaving on Friday. But don't worry, we can go shopping tomorrow. I don't have any winter clothes.'

'Me neither. Wait, did you just said you want to go shopping? You, Suze Simon the girl with mall-phobia?'

I put on a fake serious tone. 'Sacrifices must be made in times of need.' Then I changed back to my normal voice. 'Besides, I have you to guide me, oh wise white Gandalf.'

'True. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then.' Then seriously, I guess my thrill must have been kind of infectious. Because I feel the need to use multiple exclamation marks. 'I can't wait! Tell your parents I said thanks!'

One parent, one step-parent, I wanted to say. But I couldn't be bothered. So I just said, 'Sure will. See you tomorrow.'

MUAHAHAHAHA. THIS SUDDENLY ROCKED.

I hung up blissfully, hopped up on my bed, and started – shut up . . . tell _no one_ – jumping on it in glee.

I AM GOING TO THE SNOW.

SUCKERS!

As I feared bed-breakage, I belly flopped onto the mattress, and then just started giggling uncontrollably.

. . . Andy must have snuck magic mushrooms into my dinner again. I thought mum TOLD him not to _do_ that.

The giggles were like bubbles of freakiness. They gurgled out like a toilet that had just been unclogged. It was unnatural.

I was _excited_.

And I'm not excited easily.

Well, yeah. I'm not Paul Slater. I don't get . . . excited . . . whenever I see a hot member of the opposite sex walk by.

But now I was excited.

SNOT!

. . . I mean, SNOW!

Snow is a GOOD THING.

Only, yeah, that question I asked before?

Well, yeah. That was about to be answered.

'Susannah,' said a soft voice from behind me.

I lifted my giggly-wiggly face from the pillow, and looked up.

Jesse was there, looking oh-so Jesse like. His hair curled gracefully into the nape of his neck, his whole physique dripping with hotness.

I, of course, being a hormonal, sixteen year old teenager – who happened to be in love with this guy – melted.

Like ice on a fry pan.

Yes. Ooey gooey Susie goo.

Boy. Bet THAT'S attractive.

'Hi Jesse,' I smiled happily.

. . . Hi Jesse?

IS THAT HOW I START EVERY CONVERSATION? LIKE SOME PEPPY BRAT WITH A LITTLE CRUSH?

I need to buy a book of sexy conversation starters.

Like, "So. I'm going up north. Pity. I was _so_ hoping to be going down south."

. . . Okay. So. Maybe not so much.

However, the look on Jesse's face made me suddenly rather disturbed. Well, disturbed even more than usual.

'What?' I asked worriedly. 'Jesse, please don't tell me that Spike fell down the chimney again. Because I told you last time, I'm_not_ going to get him out again. The SOOT, Jesse. There's only so much that relationships can take, without female, live member of said relationship zipping up a soot-infested CHIMNEY to rescue a cat who's a wannabe-Santa, and is probably fat and hairy enough to be one – '

'Are you really leaving?' he asked.

. . . Oh.

I winced. I mean . . . now that he was here, I was starting to not be so excited, all of a sudden.

'Um,' I said. 'I mean – no, of course not. I don't have to go. I mean, if you want me to stay, I totally can. Just say the word and I'm all yours – ' I blushed – 'that is to say, I mean, not like, you know . . . I meant that – '

He looked even sadder.

Man, I'm whipped.

Oh, DAMN. 'Wait,' I groaned, 'I have to go. I just told CeeCee. And she sounded all zippedy doo-dah about it, and you know, I can't just back off about now.'

That would be as cruel as letting me meet Jesse, then taking him away.

Something which a certain SOMEONE tried to do once.

No NAMES of course.

He just smiled. But you know, in a sort-of depressed way. 'Oh,' he said.

Oh.

'Oh?' I frowned. 'You can totally come. I formally invite you. You can so come, and we can frolic in the snow, and – '

'Alaska is a long way, Susannah,' he informed me.

Damn right, Sherlock.

'So?'

'I can't dematerialize all that way. Well,' he looked awkward, 'I can, but – well – it's . . . painful.'

My eyes widened. 'Well, don't,' I said quickly. I would _never_ cause Jesse pain. Unless he really pissed me off. 'Don't come then. Oh no. Um.' Now I REALLY didn't want to go.

'Maybe I can pretend I'm sick,' I babbled brilliantly. 'Sick. COLD. I mean, there's NO way they can take me to the cold with a cold. Hah. I'm a genius. From this moment forth, I officially have a cold – '

'Susannah,' Jesse said. He took a step towards me. Several, actually. My heartbeat fluctuated, and my skin got a little hotter. 'Go. I will be here when you come back. You want to go. Do not let me stop you.'

'I _so_ don't – '

'Yes you do,' he laughed softly, now directly in front of me. I blinked up at him. 'I see it in your eyes.'

I smiled a little. 'Oh yeah? What else do you see in them?'

He slid his hands into mine. And instead of responding, he did something far more gratifying.

Lowered his head, and gave me a slow, gentle, affectionate kiss.

I sighed, and kissed him back. Meaning it.

I mean, there's kissing back, and then there's meaning it.

Some people don't know the DIFFERENCE.

Again. No names.

His arms wrapped around me softly, and I felt as if delightfully cool water was trickling down my neck. It was heaven.

Seriously. As tough as this mediator gig was, it_sure_ had perks.

His nose brushed against mine, and he stopped, his eyes closed. I leant my cheek against his, and just hugged him. My big strong ghostly honey. Oh, how I love this guy. Passionately. Soulfully. Seriously. My heart had been in no better place. It was pumping joyfully in my chest.

'Wow . . .' I breathed, and sucked in some much-needed air. 'I should go to Alaska more often.'

He just smiled. A beautiful smile. Gorgeous. Honest. A smile that could break hearts. Melt stone. End wars.

Well . . . that's my opinion anyway.

Maybe it's the undying lurve talkin'.

Well, you know, I think he was, you know . . . okay with the idea.

I think.

'I do hope you have fun, Susannah,' his tones swam around me like chocolate right out of a Willy Wonka movie – thick, rich, melted, warm, and so delicious it should be sinful. 'With CeeCee. In Alaska.'

I gave him a watery smile. 'Thanks, Jesse' I beamed at him.

License to love. At long last I officially have one. And it's worth the wait.

'I'll be waiting for your return' he smiled. Gorgeously. The only way he could.

'Cool,' I said.

Which it was.

Only, I didn't know how cool things were going to get.

And when I say cool, I mean cold.

. . . _Really_ cold.

* * *

**REVIEW.** **You know you want to.**

**Go on . . . press the button . . . it won't bite . . .**

**Much.**


	2. Small World

Sorry this took so long. But rejoice, for it is finally here!

The much-awaited second chapter.

Lolly says: Shampoo is tasty.

Sharky says : No comment.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was Friday morning and I was packing the last stuff to cram inside my bag. And when I say cram, I _mean_ cram. The shopping trips I took with CeeCee had been very productive. We basically just went nuts buying all the winter outfits for this trip. Jackets, sweaters, boots, you name it, we got it. Mum wasn't too happy with my spending, but who ever said fashion is cheap? 

Talking about cheap, we bumped into Ms. Sunshine Kelly Prescott at the mall. Here's a snippet of our conversation:

Kelly: Oh my God, Suze, you're here too! What are you buying?

(In case you haven't noticed, she's ignoring Cee Cee)

Me: Um, I'm buying clothes.

Kelly: Clothes! Oh my _God_! ME TOO!

Me: …Small world.

Kelly: Why are you buying clothes?

Me: Why are YOU buying clothes?

Kelly: I mean, are you going somewhere?

Me: Funny you asked. I'm going to Alaska .

Kelly: ALASKA ? Like with snow and all? You actually want to go to somewhere cold for the holidays?

Me: Yeah. I actually do.

Kelly: Well, I'm going to Hawaii ! Where there is lots of sunshine! I can, like, get my tan for free! You should try going to Hawaii , Suze. You _so_ need a tan. And so does your little friend. I mean, you can't get much paler than that.

I would have punched her if she hadn't flounced off already. I looked at Cee to see if she was hurt by Kelly's remarks, but she just rolled her eyes and said, 'Someone should remind Barbie that we have sunshine right here in Carmel too.'

'Yeah, and remind her to also get a brain along with her tan,' I said. Then we both laughed manically – okay, just kind of snorted or something – and continued shopping.

In a few hours, me and CeeCee had sufficiently shopped till we dropped. Well, you know, I had to step outside for a few moments, due to the loud noises, continuous voices, beeping, trolley rattling, footsteps echoing . . . malls get to me. But whatever. I finally made it home, and fell on my bed, exhausted. Not because I'm unfit or anything. Just, you know, all the walking around had kind of taken it out of me. My feet were hurting, but due to the fact that no pain in my feet can be measured to the episode after Paul's, I will not exaggerate.

After about ten minutes of zonking out with my head in the pillow, I rolled over, and stretched. Then I stood up, and laid my glorious purchases across the bed.

. . . Oh.

Okay. That was going to be annoying.

You see, um, I began to realize how much space winter clothes actually take. I never realized how bulky they are. And I only had about half an hour before we had to leave for the airport.

For ALASKA .

Why oh why can't I have a personal maid?

Imean, seriously. Is it TOO much to ask?

Taking out some of the stuff from my bag, I grabbed yet ANOTHER one, and stuffed it all in there. See? I knew I'd fit it all. So what if Andy has to pay a bit more for extra baggage? It was his fault for wanting to bring me. I am, after all, a stylish young woman with strict fashion and cosmetic requirements. It was a big 'duh' for him.

With about two minutes left, I sat down, and stared at my now neatly packed bags. Goodie. All ready to GO TO ALAAAAAAAASKA. Cue mad laughing.

That was when I saw someone materializing near the bed post.

A million bajillion gazillion squanillion trapillion guesses who.

_Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse Jesse_ –you get the picture.

Cough.

I stood up and blinked at him.

'Querida,' Jesse smiled, and then seeing all of my baggage, his face fell slightly.

'Oh, hi,' I said in what I hoped was a chirpy voice. It sure sounded chirpy to me. I put budgies to shame.

He nodded, and rested his hand on my bed. 'I see you're packing.'

'Good, er, seeing there,' I said.

Then we both just kind of stood and stared at each other for an awkward second.

'Well, I guess that you are due for your . . . flight now,' he said.

'I guess I am,' I muttered.

He smiled sadly. 'I'll miss you, querida . . . '

'I'll miss me too,' I nodded solemnly. 'I mean, you. Not me. Because I can't miss me when I'm with myself – ' I trailed off with a crimson blush, and grabbed the two VERY heavy bags from my bed.

Jesse, however, quickly stole them from me with his ghostiness. You know, making them float, as opposed to me carrying them and cracking my spine.

'Whoa,' I grinned. 'Cool.'

'Ladies should not be made to carry their luggage,' he justified to me, his hand still vaguely guided at the bags to keep them levitated.

'I'm not a lady. I'm badass,' I corrected him.

'Of course you are,' he whispered affectionately at me.

And we just stood there for a few seconds more.

'So . . . I'd better go,' I said, smashing the second awkward silence with a mace, 'Yep . . . walk towards the door, and, uh, exit. And then move down the stairs . . . because that is how we Simon/Ackermans leave this place of residence. Either that, or my personal favourite, the window.'

. . . And yet, I wasn't moving. Strange, how that was. I mean, the door was right between us. Jesse was floating my stuff, and all.

Then he jerked forward, let my bags fall to the floor with a thud, pulled me into him suddenly, and began kissing me with some sort of anguish. Like he really WAS going to miss me.

I, of course, returned with my own little anguish, gripping his shoulders hard and kissing him even harder.

When the Andy beeped the horn from downstairs, I broke off from him, panting. I stared into his eyes. A small hidden fear was hissing in my brain.

_. . . What if something happens, and he's not here when I get back?_

What it?

'I'd better – '

But then he was kissing me again.

Oh, Lordy I love this guy.

At the conclusion of the second kiss, the horn was beeping harder. Mum was calling my name for me to hurry up, and for Dopey to check again if he had enough underwear. With an even more ragged breath, I just hugged Jesse tightly, the side of my head buried against his chest. He held me for a moment with powerful, protective arms.

Then he released me.

'I seriously have to go,' I said to him, wanting more than ANYTHING for another ten minutes to be kissing him. He nodded, looking not too thrilled that I was going so soon either. God, I was going to have to tame my passion for TWO WEEKS. God knows what would happen when I saw him again after that. I'd probably just look at him, and then shove him against a wall madly, or something, out of pent up lust.

. . . What AM I?

He smiled at me. 'I shall count the days till your return.'

I beamed. Aww, that was so sweet. I hoped he could count to fourteen.

'You do that,' I said. 'Just make sure you count in Spanish.' And I added in a teasing tone, 'Don't you get any other girlfriends, or you'll get the glaring of a lifetime, punk.'

'I shall try to peel myself away from my many alternatives,' he rolled his eyes. 'Susannah, you're my only 'girl'. _Siempre en mi corazon, mi querida_.'

Well, THESE were certainly nice terms to leave on. Even if I didn't understand what the hell he was saying.

-0 -

After traveling in both of our cars, me, Andy, David, Brad, Jake, CeeCee and Mum arrived at the airport with only two hours before boarding. Naturally we were rushing to check in the luggage and find our terminal. But at least we already had our tickets that were booked earlier. At the luggage check-in counter for our flight, there was a queue, but it wasn't very long. We waited in line.

Cee and I passed the time snickering at other people there. One guy were wearing an expensive suit and carrying a briefcase, but his hair looked weird. When we walked past us, we figured out why. He was wearing a toupee. Cee and I burst out laughing.

Dopey looked at us like we were mental.

We are, Dopey. Now get over it.

We reached the counter. 'Are all seven of you going?' asked the lady behind it. She wears way too much make-up and her smile looked fixed. It was creepy.

Like a clown.

Minus the nose.

. . . Only just.

'No, just six of them, I'm not going,' Mum answered while Andy started putting our bags on the conveyer belt. The lady typed something in her computer, then looked at us with the creepy smile again.

'I'm sorry, but your luggage has exceeded the allocated amount for each passenger. You either have to remove some of the items in your luggage to reduce the extra weight or you have to pay extra for the extra weight.'

Why was I not surprised?

'How much is the extra charge?' Andy asked.

She looked at her computer, then said, '35 dollars.' Andy and Mum exchanged glances.

I was beginning to feel guilty about bringing three coats and two pairs of extra boots. And from the look on Cee Cee's face, I think she felt the same way too.

Oh well. Sacrifices for fashion aren't uncommon.

There wasn't any time for us to take out the extra stuff from our bags, queue up again and check in the second time if we were gonna make it in time for the flight. So Andy had to pay the extra charge. But he didn't say anything. I think he was just glad that all of us were going. All except Mum that is.

After we settled our luggage, it was time for goodbyes. Mum hugged all of us, even Cee Cee, reminding us to be good, take care of ourselves, typical Mum stuff. But I was offended that she said 'Be Good' to me twice. It was like she hugged me, said Be Good, then kissed Andy and as she walked away, she looked at me and said 'Remember Suze, be good. If I find out that you're smashing windows or something, you will be grounded for a month, young lady. Do I make my self clear? Nothing. I don't want you to give Andy any trouble, just because I'm not there. I have my ways of finding out if you've been playing up for him –'

'I GET IT, MUM.'

Just because I had many encounters with the NYPD does _not_ make me a criminal. She probably thought that I might go crazy going to a new place and starts getting into trouble again. Well, she's wrong. Because the last thing I want in this vacation is trouble. All I want is lots and lots of snow.

As I found out later, I don't get everything I want.

Or more correctly, I DO get everything I DON'T want.

Ugh. So typical.

. . . I was missing Jesse already.

But in the meantime, we walked to the security check-in on our way to the waiting room. As always, there was a queue. The guard there told us to take out all our keys, handphones and coins and put it in the small container that goes through the x-ray check. As I had none of these things, I just walked through the metal detector after Cee and the rest.

BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

I stopped, startled. Everyone was looking at me. And I mean _everyone_. Not just the guards or Cee and my family but also other passengers in the queue, the x-ray checking people, the passengers who were waiting in the room, the floor cleaners, everyone. It was like the detector sound was a signal for everyone to turn their heads and looked at me in unison.

'Take off your jacket, please,' said the tall, bald, scary-looking guard.

I did as he said, and walked through the detector again.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Again, I stopped. Without waiting for the guard to say anything, I looked down to myself, checking to see if I was wearing anything metallic. My belt buckle was silver. But it must have been that. So I said, 'I think it's my belt.'

'Take that off, please.'

I gaped at the guard. Take off my BELT? What if my PANTS fell down? I would be known as the 'Girl Who Caused a Massive Hold-up at the Security Check-in with her Metal Clothes and Pantless Exhibition'!

I would be beyond humiliated. I would be SCARRED FOR LIFE.

But he looked serious, and already people were grumbling behind me, so I unbuckled my belt and tossed it on the conveyor thingy. Then I walked through the detector again.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

WHAT THE F?

'Excuse me, m'am, please step to the side so we can do a body-check,' said the scary guard, looking scarier than before. If that was even possible.

Body-check? M'AM? DO I LOOK LIKE A M'AM?

Forget what I said earlier. It's too late. I'm already scarred for life.

I looked at Cee and my step-family. She was looking at me helplessly, but she smiled, like telling me it was alright. Andy walked up hesitantly as if to stand near me but I shook my head and he stopped. Dopey was snickering, Doc was looking at me with wide eyes like he was scared and Sleepy was looking torn between sleepy and bored.

I guess even the prospects of his step-sister being arrested by the airport police wasn't exciting enough for him to pay any attention to. Nope. Only surfing and all the Camaros in the world can do that.

I stepped to the side and other people were allowed to go through the detector, some glaring at me. Of course it didn't make any sound for them. Only for me.

Luckily, it wasn't the scary guard who did the body-check. Instead, a female guard stepped up to me, holding the hand-held metal detector. She didn't look scary, and she actually spoke to me in a nice tone. 'Hold up your arms and spread your legs.'

My eyes bugged out at that sentence. I didn't even want to THINK about the various sexual innuendos that could come out of that.

But a few did escape into my mind though. Imaginations are SO unwanted at times like these.

So I splayed my limbs like a loser while everyone else stared and stared, and she ran the detector all across my body. It didn't make any sound until it reached my ankle. Then it beeped annoyingly. She looked up to me and asked me what shoes was I wearing. It was my new boots, and I lifted the folds of my combat pants and saw that the lace buckles were metal.

For God's sakes. THIS was the thing that caused all that?

They seemed satisfied that we have found the source of my humiliation and they said I didn't have to take off my shoes. Good. Or I would have been jacketless, pantless and shoeless.

Except my pants didn't fell down. But it SO could have.

.. . I should sue for potential undergarment exposure, or something.

I gathered my stuff and walked over to where Andy and everyone else were waiting. Andy asked me if I was alright, and I waved him off, saying it was fine. Not. But I didn't want to worry him or anything, so I just walked over to some seats in the waiting room and sat down. Everyone else sat down too, CeeCee beside me. Dopey was still chuckling, that is until I sent him a death glare. Then he shuts up.

'That sucked, huh?' CeeCee asked.

I gave her a look, and she just grinned teasingly at me. I seriously hoped that the flight would be much smoother than this airport experience.

And it was. Other than Cee excitedly pointing to a hottie of a co-pilot who walked around the plane before we took off, the constant leering at the flight attendants by Dopey and Doc almost throwing up, nothing exciting happened.

- 0 -

We landed at the airport a few hours later and as I stepped out of the plane, I could feel the temperature dropped. Like I just walked into a freezer. I wrapped my jacket tightly and walked faster to get to the terminal.

We were waiting for our luggage when Andy said, 'So who's going first?'

All of us looked at him weird.

Maybe the plane food had done something to him. The boiled chicken _did_ taste a little strange.

He looked around at us, and seeing our blank faces, said exasperatedly, 'The helicopter ride. To our lodge. Remember? I told all of you in the plane?'

HE DID? How come I don't remember?

….Oh right. Because I wasn't listening. I was watching _Jaws_. I wasn't a huge fan of the movie itself, but Jesse loved it. It reminded me of him.

'What did he say in the plane?' I whispered to Cee Cee.

'We have to divide into two groups. The helicopter can only accommodate three people at a time.' Cee answered.

'I don't care as long as I'm not in the same ride as Suze. And her freak- er, friend.' Brad exclaimed snootily.

I rolled my eyes. 'Contrary to popular beliefs, I do _not_ want to be in the same ride as you too, Do- _Brad_. David, wanna come with Cee and I?'

The red-haired kid looked surprised, then perked up. 'Sure!'

…So easy to make him happy.

'No! David, come with Jake and me. Let Dad go with the girls,' Dopey interrupted our shiny, happy moment with his unnecessary suggestion.

Doc looked uncertain for a second. Go on a ride with his stunning step-sister and her equally stunning friend, or go on a ride with his annoying and bored brothers?

Was there even any question?

But maybe Doc was scared that if he followed me, he would be thumped later by Dopey. If he went with Dopey, he would be thumped sooner in the heli. Such an important decision to burden a kid so young.

'I offered first, Brad. So he's coming with us. Next time, think faster.' I couldn't help smirking a little. Andy's middle son glared at me.

That was kind of mean to say, I guess. I mean, we all knew that Brad COULDN'T think.

Doc beamed, probably relieved that he was saved from a Terror Helicopter Ride courtesy of Junipero Serra Mission Academy's champion wrestler. Or so Dopey said. I wouldn't know, having never been to any wrestling matches. And will never, as I'm already reeling from having to watch him _eat_ at home, I so do not need to see him hugging and touching other guys. Eee-www.

'Okay, Suze, Cee and David will go on the first ride, then Brad, Jake and I get on the second.' Andy said, pulling one of our bags onto the trolley.

After we got all our bags, we made our way to another terminal where our helicopter was waiting. I was excited. I've never been in a chopper before.

It would have been bad if I were afraid of heights. Luckily, I wasn't.

Right?

I entered the helicopter with Cee and Doc, strapping the seatbelt and leaning back against the seat. The pilot gave each of us headphones connected to this microphone. I guess that's our way to communicate while in there. A few minutes later, the helicopter engine started and we were up. I saw Andy, Dopey and Sleepy getting smaller and smaller until I couldn't see them anymore.

THIS ROCKS.

It was so cool. Figuratively, and literally. It must have been, what, 5 degrees out there? Cold. But we didn't say anything, just looking at the beautiful views of the cities and soon, the snow-capped mountains. By then I already figured out that I wasn't afraid of heights. That was a good discovery. Almost as good as discovering a hot cowboy ghost is haunting my new bedroom. Which is officially the best discovery I've ever made in my life.

The pilot said that there is a road leading up to out hotel but due to the recent heavy snowfall, the roads were closed. So the hotel offered helicopter rides to their 'clients'.

Huh. Must be some five-star hotel or something. Trust Andy to splurge on our vacation. Not that I'm complaining.

About twenty minutes later, we saw a cluster of lodges and a huge main building in the middle of this mountain. I mean, it was surrounded by snow, top bottom right left, so it looked as if the snow had cleared a nice small spot for the hotel to reside in.

'Nice,' CeeCee said, grinning at me.

I grinned back, nodding my head. I couldn't really speak because my teeth were practically chattering. I really have to put on more layers of clothes if I was going to survive out here.

Five minutes later the helicopter descended on a flat clearing in front of the lodges and we got out. After we had taken out our bags – no easy task, I tell you, what's with my bags as heavy as a car, or at least it felt that way – and we reached the main building, the helicopter lifted again, to pick up the guys. We entered through the main doors, walking into a much welcomed warmth.

There were a few people waiting in the lounge, and some were checking in at the reception desk. We walked to the lounge and sat there, waiting for Andy to come and check-in for us.

The reception was all dressed up in gold, like King Midus had come in on a touching spree or something. Gold drapes, cream carpets with gold flecks, gold coloured desks . . . blah blah, cream and gold. It looked nice and warm. In fact, in the reception, it WAS warm. Which was a total relief. I felt like such a loser in my big thick clothes.

Everything felt new. The helicopter ride had been rather numb, but . . . erm, HELLO? I WAS IN ALASKA. That was quite a lovely thought. Granted, I was away from the extreme sexiness of Jesse de Silva, but some sacrifices had to be made.

Good God. I'd sacrificed total hotness for total coldness.

I'm so weird.

Maybe it was a good thing that Jesse didn't come to Alaska. I mean, the snow off the mountains would melt. And I know he'd just HATE to cause an avalanche or something. I mean, he wouldn't want something like that on his conscience.

'I need to urinate,' CeeCee rolled her eyes. 'Where be the toilets, Simon?'

'Oh, yeah, because I just come here all the time.' I replied sarcastically. I saw one of the little toilet symbols on a sign. 'Try there.'

'Aaah,' she said. 'Okay, be right back.'

And the huge lump that was CeeCee Webb in her winter-bundle made her stiff way to what we hoped was the crapper. I looked around some more. There was a fidgety looking woman at the reception. She didn't look all that much older than me, even. Her hair was light-brown, but it didn't look natural. It needed a nice attack of Nice 'n' Easy chestnut-brown, or something.

She was typing away madly, serving someone who was at the front desk. He was tall, and donned clothes that were from the same family as my own. As in, bulky and warm. Except, mine were FAR more bright, and prettier than his. He looked like he was from the army, or something. I mean, I doubted that he was. But he looked as if he was going to kill a bunch of people, if you gave him a gun.

Wouldn't that be the day? Give me some ghosts to mediate, why don't you?

. . . Don't you dare.

The helicoptor was taking a while. I mean, it had taken a while for us. But it seemed longer, to be waiting for it. Then again, it had to travel there and back here, so it would be double the time that me and CeeCee had experienced. In my chair, I slumped. Then I saw a vending machine which sold chocolate. I had a couple of bucks on me, so I waddled over to purchase a Crunchie.

Until something truly horrible, and inconceivable happened.

I heard _him_.

'Are you stalking me or something, Simon?' an extremely amused voice asked.

I froze. Not literally. But considering where I was, I might have been.

What? No. NO, NO! That was not possible. I was halfway across the . . . I was VERY FAR AWAY FROM CARMEL. It was just NOT ACHIEVABLE for PAUL SLATER to be in the EXACT SAME HOTEL as I was at THAT MOMENT, next to the SAME VENDING MACHINE -

Shit.

In blatant horror - because seriously, I was APPALLED - I spun around. 'What the HELL are you doing here?' I half-squeaked, half-hissed.

And all he was doing was smirking. Like he found this all rather funny.

This. Was. NOT. Funny.

'Oh, me? Here with my uncle, on a skiing trip. But you, Suze. Stalking is actually illegal. You could have just said, "Paul, I want you, I need you," and I would have invited you. Would have saved a lot of trouble.'

I was shocked out of my mind.

He thought that I'D followed HIM here?

'How did you know I was coming here? You must have, because there's no way you could be at the same place, at the same time as me!' I demanded heatedly. WHO'S YOUR SOURCE?

He just went on smirking, looking more than delectable in his designer clothes. They were, you know, skiing suit-ish and everything. But they looked very cool on him. Like he just stepped out of a winter clothes magazine.God. He'd even look hot in a TUTU or something. This was NOT FAIR.

'Small world. I -'

'Are you FOLLOWING me!' I cut him off in fury.

'I didn't,' he feigned a look of innocence. 'Why, Suze. How could you suggest that?'

I would have laughed. But seriously. I could not BELIEVE this was HAPPENING.

Paul Slater, showing up to RUIN my vacation!

THE _NERVE_.

'I mean it,' I glared, seizing his shirt and twisting it in my fist, seeing him wince a little. 'How did you know?'

He just went on grinning, looking incredibly pleased with himself. 'Know what? I don't - ow, ow - okay, easy - ' he snapped, when I twisted the shirt harder, pushing my knuckle into his chest, 'Well, you know. I haven't been skiing for such a long time, and I thought - '

I was SERIOUSLY about to kick his ass, when I heard CeeCee go, 'Um . . . Suze?'

I turned, and saw Cee standing there, looking worried. Not to mention Doc, who had gone white and was staring at Paul and I, eyes wide. I fear to look at the rest of the people at the lobby.

I quickly let go of Paul, who was smirking again. He smoothed down his shirt from where I'd gripped it, not taking his eyes off me.

I glared at him. He grinned at me.

I whipped around, facing my back to him and started walking to Cee. If Paul thinks that him being here would put a stop to my vacation, well, he's WRONG. I intend to enjoy myself here and I will.

'So, I guess I'll see ya round,' Paul said casually from behind me.

But there was nothing casual about it. Nothing.

I ignored him. Well, until he said what he did next.

'Oh and Suze? There's one waiting for you.'

And I knew exactly what he meant, too.


	3. Logan West

Very sorry we haven't updated in. . . Wow – 8 _months_?

Ooookay. Forget that. Just be happy that this story is still alive!

I know I am.

Loves, Lolly and Sharky.

* * *

I swear to God . . . the snow was so unbelievably beautiful. It was like, so white that it wasn't. You probably don't get what I mean . . . um, well, it looked like it was all the colours of the spectrum, just BECAUSE of how white it actually was. 

If you saw anything like it, you'd know exactly what I'm talking about.

The solitude was hauntingly beautiful. I still shivered in my winter getup. You had to stand in this cold world to truly realize how insignificant you are in relation to the grand scheme of things. The coldness seemed to chill my heart with a giddy excitement. And the sky was different. From California, I mean. So much so that it was like California was another PLANET away or something.

And the isolation was thrilling.

So yup. We were all gonna be bunking in cabins provided by the North West

'Hey, this is awesome,' Dopey expressed articulately upon opening the door to the snow-topped cabin. He practically barrelled inside, leaving the Sleepy and Dad to carry the luggage.

I rolled my eyes and trudged my way through the snow to the other cabin just a few meters away from theirs.

Since the three of them were sharing one cabin, the rest of us were sharing another one. Well, I assumed that, anyway. It couldn't be helped really, because one cabin only had two rooms. At least I didn't have to share a cabin with Dopey. I feel sorry for Andy.

Cee opened the door to our cabin and held the door while I clumsily shuffled in along with my bags.

The cabin was warm and comfortable, so unlike the fake-gold-plated main building where the lobby was. There was a living room, a small kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms. It looked like a real log cabin, and I absolutely loved it.

It almost made me forget about a certain person who said a certain disturbing thing a while ago which I was trying to FORGET.

Hmph. One waiting. Pfft. That could mean ANYTHING, right? Like, there was one squirrel waiting to kill me in my sleep?

. . . I doubt that there'd be many squirrels in Alaska for some reason, though . . .

Cough.

David came in a moment later, empty handed for some reason, and went off to look at the rooms (probably picking the one with the fluffier bed) while I gratefully dropped my suitcases and fell on to the couch.

Cee set down her luggage and sat down beside me on the couch, sighing in relief. Then she groaned and said, 'Oh, do not tell me we have to make our own fire!'

I looked at her, puzzled, when I saw that she was looking at the fireplace. The lit and currently giving out warm heat fireplace. Then I laughed and said, 'Cee, I don't think we actually have to find firewood and stuff to keep the fire going.'

Getting up, I walked over to the mantelpiece and searched around on top of it. Upon seeing a small button at the side, I knew what I had guessed was right.

'Here, look, there's a button. I think the fireplace is electrically heated.' I pressed the button once and voila! The fire went out.

Cee smacks her forehead. 'Of course! I think it's lit by gas though, like a gas stove. Nifty. I don't know why I didn't think of that. The snow must be curdling my brain.'

I sat back on couch. 'Don't worry. We won't need to use our brains much here. Brad wouldn't know the difference anyway, since he doesn't have one.'

Cee looked at me disapprovingly, but her lips were twitching. I gave her a poke in the side through her thermals, and she poked me back. I poked her again. She poked me. Then we had a poke-war. A few seconds later we were laughing like nobody's business.

Not because it was funny, or anything. Just . . . we were in _Alaska_.

Unfortunately, my peaceful feelings came to an abrupt halt when Cee felt compelled to say, 'So that was weird, huh? Meeting Paul here of all places.'

Weird? Try ANNOYING.

I grumbled, 'Yeah. I hope he stays away from us.' I almost said 'me', but recovered in time. No need to make Cee all suspicious.

'Why are you so anti-Paul? I know that he caused trouble at the party at your house, but you've never told to me what happened between you two last summer.'

Here goes. I've been thinking when will she ask me this – the one thing I don't really want to talk about. But seeing her curious face, I guess I owed her an explanation. Or at least, half of it.

'Nothing happened. He was just – interested in me, and in the beginning I kinda – uh, resisted. But later I changed my mind and we went out once. That's pretty much it.'

Cee didn't look convinced. 'So what's with the hostility?'

Oh, so much, Cee! None of which I feel like telling you though.

I shrugged. 'We just parted on bad terms. And well, that thing with Brad's party.'

'And Jesse,' CeeCee said, raising her eyebrows.

I flushed, feeling way uncomfortable. She must think I'm such a freak. I mean, how would YOU think if your best friend's boyfriend is a ghost? Even I think it's weird sometimes, and he's MY boyfriend.

I stuttered something incoherent, fixing my gaze on the carpet.

There was silence for a while, then Cee said, 'What did he mean? Paul. When he said there's one waiting for you?'

As much as I was glad that she decided not to pursue the Jesse subject, I wasn't that happy that she chose to talk about Paul and his antics. That guy is SO not worth talking about.

I shrugged, trying to look unconcerned. 'I don't know. I barely understand what he says most of the time.'

Cee looked like she wanted to say something, but Doc came bounding over, chirping, 'One of the rooms have a king-sized bed and another room – the smaller one – has two single beds. I'm assuming you two want the smaller room?'

No, dear Doc. We want to share the same bed, and at night do things you can't even _imagine._

'Yeah,' CeeCee answered, getting up to take her bags.

I reluctantly got up as Doc said 'This cabin isn't big enough for all us guys, anyway . . . ' and turned to go back to the room. Mid-turn he stopped and looked back at us. 'Er – do you need help with your bags? As I am the only male currently in this residence I feel obliged to fulfil the responsibility of handling the usual chores that males do, such as the bag shifting.'

Cee and I stared at him. Ickle Doc is so thoughtful. I smiled and said, 'You can carry my bag if you want to.'

He walked over and lifted my bag up. Or tried to. That extra charge for our luggage on the plane was not for nothing, people.

After a few seconds of puffing and groaning, he decided to just pull my bag, which was not an easy task considering the floor was carpeted. I stifled a laugh and said, 'That's okay, David. I'll carry my bag. Thanks for offering anyway.'

He looked embarrassed, but relented. We made our way down the hall where the rooms were situated in front of each other, with the bathroom at the end just besides the main room.

Our room was also carpeted, with two single beds, two large wardrobes, a small end table and a dresser. And there were no fireplaces, but a heater instead. Looking at the beds, I realised how tired I was and couldn't wait to get onto one and have a long, deep sleep.

And forget about what Cee and I had talked about earlier. She had dropped the subject thankfully, but I wasn't able to forget about it as easily. Of course I knew what Paul was talking about but I just didn't think that CeeCee needed to know. He could only mean one thing when he says that there's one for me.

One as in a member of the Undead Club, of course.

I seriously hoped he was lying, and was just saying that to rattle me. We all know what an honest and trustworthy person he is not.

Is it too much to ask for a peaceful vacation free from evil people, living or dead?

Huh. If there's one ghost that I want materializing in front of me right now, it would be of the hot Latino variety. Especially the one who is a rancher from 19th century.

Sighing, I plopped down on the bed and took off my jacket and my sweater. CeeCee was checking the little shampoo bottles in the bathroom and I decided a hot bath will be perfect right now. I could do the unpacking later. Zipping open my bag, I took out a change of clothes and my bag of toiletries.

I got up as Cee walked back into the room and told her, 'I'm gonna take a hot bath. How's the bathroom? Biggish?'

She nodded and said, 'Pretty big. There's a shower and a bath. Their shampoos and bath gels are pitiful though.'

I held up my own bottle of shampoo and said sweetly, 'That's why we need reinforcements, darling.' Then I trotted off.

Glancing around the bathroom, I saw that all the taps were plated with gold, and was reminded of the King Midas lobby again. The owner of the hotel is definitely some gold-obsessed weirdo.

Dumping my stuff on the counter where the two sinks were situated, I looked into the big wall mirror. I was greeted with the sight of a girl with flushed face and askew hair. Ugh. Turning the hot water tap on, I splashed some water on my face before turning it off and was about to take off my shirt when I happened to glance into the mirror again.

There was someone sitting at the edge of the bathtub behind me.

Very nearly screaming my head off, I let go of my shirt and stared in outrage at the guy through the mirror. He was sitting there casually and watching me with a spark of interest. His neck was a little craned, too, as if he was trying to see around me to catch the show in the mirror.

YEAH, BECAUSE I'D BEEN ABOUT TO STRIP OFF MY CLOTHES.

And he was OLD.

Not _old_, old, but like forty years plus, around Andy's age.

Eww. Ew, ew, ewww. PERVERT!

And did I mention that he was not breathing? Yes, ladies and gentleman, the ghost has entered the building.

Whipping around, I glared at him. He looked up at me, but then nearly fell off the edge of the tub in shock. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' I practically yelled, before reminding myself that the least I need was Cee and Doc running around to see what's up. I tried to lower my voice. '_Who are you_?'

He looked around wildly, before looking back at me and speaking in an amazed tone, 'You talking to me?'

I put my hands on my hips and hissed, 'No, I was asking the wall behind you, who looks like quite the conversationalist. Of _course _I was talking to you! And you haven't answered my question!'

He had longish brown hair, and a total potential beard thing happening. Not that he was, you know, unattractive as _such_. For an old-ish guy, he was okay. Pretty okay. Like how Father Dom was a sixty-something hottie. Or how Johnny Depp was still quite the looker. But the point was – I HAD BEEN ABOUT TO REMOVE MY CLOTHING WITH THIS GUY PRESENT.

So excuse me while I seethe in rage.

He blinked, still kind of shocked. 'Uhhhh – '

'Were you going to dematerialise any time soon? _Before_ I undressed?' I demanded hotly. 'Do you just SPY on people who are about to get in the nuddy? Do you think that's why you died and became a stupid ghoul? To WATCH people shower? Are you a PEDOPHILE or s – '

'Hey,' he stood up – whoa . . . uh, tall much? ' . . . Ghoul?'

I rolled my eyes, and once again, tugged my shirt on tighter. My face was very hot. This was sure _one_ way to warm up the Alaskan-virgin that was me. 'You're dead,' I said, looking away. 'Now, if you wouldn't mind, I really need to have a bath. I am quite certain that I smell – '

He looked startled. Like, really confused. His forehead wrinkled. '_Dead_?'

Oh, that's just greeeeeeat.

'What happened?' I drawled in annoyance. 'Die of the freakin' cold? Or did you rot away in prison for being a freakin' Peeping _Tom_?'

He looked down at his hands. 'I . . . I don't remember.'

Yay. So he MIGHT have rotted in prison.

'Who the hell _are_ you?' I snapped. I mean, come on. Just because he was coming to terms with the fact that he had a CORPSE, did NOT change the fact that he had been QUITE willing to watch me get NAKED.

He kept looking at his hands, not saying anything.

I sighed exaggeratedly, looking down at my hands. They were shivering. I really was freezing. Rubbing them together, I threw him a very dirty look again. 'Hello? Clock's ticking, here. If you want me to help you, you have to help me first.'

Did that make sense? Whatever. I was tired, and in dire need of a hot shower, and of course that the odds of me meeting a ghost at the place of vacation –

'That must be why I couldn't leave,' he suddenly spoke, as if to himself.

I paused from my mental complaining and stared at him. 'What did you say?'

He looked back at me, and I noticed that his eyes had a nice colour. Like a mix of blue and green. Wait . . . what the heck am I thinking? Ghost guy. About to see me naked. WAY WRONG.

'I couldn't leave this cabin. One day I woke up and . . . I was here. And I couldn't leave,' he continued, looking troubled. He _should_ be, considering his amnesiac position.

'Wait a sec . . . ' I digested his words. Not literally, duh. 'You said you woke up here? You mean you . . . DIED here? In this cabin!'

He shrugged carelessly. 'That was the last thing I remember. Being here about . . . something. I can't remember . . . '

'Are you saying that the hotel gave us a cabin where a _murder_ previously occurred? That is bullshit!' I exploded.

Okay, sure, _my_ bedroom was also the scene of a murder, but that was like a century and a half ago. Not recently like . . . well, _this_ guy has 'Recently Dead' practically written all across his forehead.

'We paid – I mean, Andy paid good money for this and they just gave us the cabin that probably had blood all over it – ew – we should get a refund and WHO is the owner of this hotel, anyway? We should have a talk with him, probably sue him or something . . . ' I babbled on, not really paying attention to the ghost guy.

Until what he said next.

'That would be me. Logan West, owner of the West Resort and Ski Lodge,' he said as he straightened up, his whole demeanour changed. Like he had unexpectedly become confident and sure of himself.

Like his name, his wealth was everything to him.

'Well . . . more like _previous_ owner of the West Resort and Ski Lodge. Hate to break it to you, but you can't be the owner of any hotel if you're dead,' I told him, shaking my head. 'Oh and by the way, what's with all these gold stuff all over the place? Talk about bling-bling overload.'

Ghost guy – I mean, Logan looked outraged. 'I built this place from scratch, from when it was nothing and now you're telling me that I am _not_ the owner anymore? What is left for me, then?'

Um, tricky question. What's left for him is Shadowland and moving on to where he should be. Although I didn't think it would be wise to tell him that right now . . . .

'Suze?' Cee Cee called out from behind the bathroom door. I almost jumped in shock, and Logan looked a little surprised too.

'Are you done?' she asked again.

'Uh, no, not yet,' I answered, wishing that I _was _done showering, and was now in my comfortable T-shirt and shorts. Damn Ghost Guy.

'Okay, well, hurry up. Andy said we're having dinner at the hotel restaurant tonight, so get ready,' she continued.

'Yeah, sure.'

There was a silence. I noticed that Logan was looking at the front of my shirt for some reason, before I realised that he was staring at my chest.

Was he CHECKING me out? Ew, that was DISGUSTING.

'Excuse ME, I'm up here!' I snapped, pointing to my face while crossing my arms at the same time. Jeez.

Aren't being dead supposed to mean that your hormones are dead TOO?

Suddenly I recalled my goodbye kiss with Jesse.

Hmm. I guess not.

'Are you talking to someone in there?' Cee Cee's voice called out again, sounding curious.

My eyes bugged out. 'No! I mean, no, of course not. I was just . . . talking to myself about the . . . facilities in here. They're so modern.'

'Okay . . . ' she trailed off, and this time, I hear her walking away.

'Right,' I said acidly, whipping back to face Logan, who was tiredly leaning against the wall. His eyes snapped back up to mine the minute he realised I was mad at him again. Yeah, where his gaze had been before, I did not want to know. 'YOU get out, buddy, because I am going to have a SHOWER right now because I am REALLY cold, and I don't need a fifty-something old guy perving on me while – '

'I'm only forty-_four_!' he said indignantly, taking angered steps toward me.

I backed off a little, as my heart started thudding in something of fear. 'Whoa,' I murmured, 'Move away from me please. Scary, now.'

He realised that he'd practically backed me into the wall, and retreated sheepishly.

'Your name?' he changed the subject after an awkward moment of silence.

'Suze,' I said shortly. 'Suze Simon. I . . . um, I see the dead. That's how I can see you.'

He blinked, and turned away from me slightly, looking very confused and a little overwhelmed. 'God,' he muttered under his breath, 'I had no idea why everyone was ignoring me. There – but – ' he turned back to me fervently, his eyes glaring determinedly, 'There was a boy outside this cabin. _He_ saw me! He _spoke_ to me. He was rude, but still he talked to me. I was standing by the window, calling to anyone who'd help me out of here, and he was the only one that answered – '

I sighed, suddenly connecting all the dots. 'That was Paul,' I informed him grumpily. 'He warned me that . . . you'd be here. He failed to mention you'd try to spy on me showering, though.'

'I'm sorry,' he said, not sounding sorry at all.

'You're only sorry that you got caught,' I snapped. 'You would have enjoyed the show guiltlessly if I hadn't known you were here!'

'Well,' he replied, sounding stubborn, 'No one else knew I was there. I had to enjoy the advantages, right?'

'I'm sixteen!' I squeaked at him. 'You're almost three times my age! And I have a boyfriend, so – '

'That Paul fellow, I assume?' he asked idly, smoothing back his dark hair with a lazy grin.

I didn't hear him at first, but when the foreign words reached me, I said VERY pointedly, 'No! _God _no . . . eww . . . '

Logan sat back down on the edge of the bathtub, and looked around wistfully.

'Hey, what are _you_ getting comfortable for?' I narrowed my eyes at him. '_Out!_ It's showertime!'

At first he had an expression of, So . . . ? but then remembered I didn't particularly WANT an audience, and stood up accordingly. 'Oh yes, sorry – '

'No you're not,' I sighed. 'Just get out, I'll deal with you later.'

'Where do I wait?' he asked me.

'I don't care,' I was now starting to get very frustrated from cold. I bounced on the spot a little, rubbing my arms. 'Just don't annoy from friend or my little brother, and I _won't_ exorcise your ass to oblivion.'

See? I KNEW I'd be needing my supplies of chicken blood and candles. Mind you, the blood was probably a block of red ice by now.

Logan West dematerialised with a look of shock and offence. Oh yeah, how DARE I threaten the would-be paedophile? That's like, so _immoral_ of me or something.

Not a noooooote of sarcasm there.

Finally turning on the hot water, I checked one last time that I wasn't being watched, before stripping down, covering my girl-bits, and hopping hurriedly beneath the searing, soul-warming cascade of water. My feet prickled very painfully from the huge change of temperature, and had pins and needles for about three minutes. After my body was back up to a normal temperature, I began washing my hair, thinking grumpily about Paul's last minute decision to haunt me again.

Maybe it wasn't last minute. Hell, he'd probably had this planned for ages.

Damn those Slaters and their forward planning!

Missing Jesse and his protectiveness very much by now, I _finally_ exited the shower, wrapping a towel very firmly around my body.

No perverts. So far, so good.

As I changed into my new clothes and entered my room, however, I was horrified to see that Logan was _going through my things_.

'What the hell do you think you're _doing_?' I squeaked in fury. He looked up guiltily, then gave me a crooked I-couldn't-help-myself smile, and moved away from my suitcase.

Mortified, I slammed my suitcase shut, then turned around, and kicked him very hard in the shins.

'Get out!' I hissed at him, still mindful that Doc was in the next room, and that CeeCee was going around to all areas of the cabin to turn the heating on.

'I can't,' Logan answered cockily. 'You're stuck with me, sweetheart.'

My patience was REALLY being tested now . . . I mean, I have sanitary pads in that bag! Ugh, this was BEYOND embarrassing.

'Right,' I growled, dragging my wet hair off of my face. 'Okay, look, just . . . wait here, I'm gonna figure out what I'm going to do with you.'

Incredibly annoyed, I tugged my thermals back on, and my boots. I was going to get shivery again. Golly, this was so not cool.

Well, I mean, it WAS going to be cool. But in a bad way.

I turned back to him just as I was about to leave the room of my cabin, 'And _don't_ touch my stuff! That's – just – _so_ – eww!'

He sighed, looking bored. 'Don't be long,' he said, 'I . . . I haven't had anyone to talk to in a while . . . '

'Big deal,' I shot back at him, before slamming the door. 'CeeCee! David! I'm just gonna go out for a second, won't be long – '

'CeeCee's in the shower,' David said shyly. 'I've got to go back to my cabin again later, so I have to go put my thermals back on also, otherwise I become dangerously at risk of frostbite – '

I stopped, and raised an eyebrow. 'Oh. You're not . . . staying in this cabin?'

Okay . . . now I was weirded out. I thought he was in _my_ clan. Not Dopey's. What was happening here? I just assumed that he was in ours. I mean, he'd been haunting this place since we got here . . . attempting to move our bags and stuff, so what was the deal?

Doc blinked in confusion, and his ears went pink. His hair looked very red against his royal blue thermals. 'Of course not. I was only here now strictly as a visitor. Your company is by far preferable over the other option. I mean, you'd obviously prefer to just be with CeeCee, wouldn't you? Wouldn't my masculinity be an intrusion?'

My fuzzy pink bunny slippers had more masculinity than Doc.

Smiling and feeling slightly guilty for that thought, I replied, 'I thought you were staying with us. Only cool people can stay in this cabin, and since you're cool, I guess I assumed that you'd want to hang around with your fellow cool kind. But if you WANT to go and get pummelled by Brad every five minutes, just like home . . . '

'You _want_ me to stay with you?' Doc gagged, looking astounded. 'I'm not . . . annoying?'

'David!' I feigned a hurt look, 'You're my buddy. Of course you're not annoying. You're the only Ackerman, save your dad, that I can _stand_. I mean, Jake . . . snores. Plus he smells like pizzas. You don't.' I straightened myself up.

'It would do me great honour, Master Ackerman, if you would reside in this humble abode.' I did a William-Tell styled bow, twirling my hand as I did – a lot harder in thermals. 'And you can have the master bedroom with the king size bed. I honestly assumed you were only telling us about that before because you were choosing which room YOU wanted. So yeah. Stay with us.'

Doc's face, whose freckles were more stark than usual from the cold, split into a great big grin. Then, he shrugged casually. 'Whatever,' he said, using a word that was so uncharacteristic for him I almost cringed. 'I guess, if Dad lets me.'

'I'll make him an offer he can't refuse,' I winked, before rumpling up his hair.

Then, he added, with obviously some effort, 'Because I really like – _hanging out_ with you and stuff.'

'Wow, you're really working on your hipspeak, aren't you?' I grinned. 'It's coming along great. We'll have you sounding like a regular human any day now, Doc.'

He beamed at me. 'I never thought I'd be the one to undermine my superior intelligence,' he said. 'But . . . when in Rome. . .'

'We're in Alaska,' I pointed out. 'And that made absolutely no sense. Dave, just make sure you don't sink down to Brad's level where no one can make _any_ sense of your bad combination of words.'

'Hah hah,' he said sarcastically. 'I don't think it's impossible to become less intelligent, Suze.'

'Stick someone in a room for five days straight with Kelly Prescott, and it certainly is,' I countered.

'Hey, do you think that . . . ' he looked nervous again, 'that CeeCee will mind if I borrow her book on Chaos Theory? I've just always wanted to read up on that, and the internet never seemed to offer satisfying explanations of its – '

'She won't mind,' I said, 'Tell her I let you read it.'

'Excellent,' he smiled merrily.

Hehe, that little guy is gorgeous. To think, he thought I couldn't stand him or something! I – I could SO stand him.

I informed him that I would be back shortly, and asked him to pass on this information to CeeCee after she was showered, _hopefully_ not being watched by Logan.

Eww . . . what a horrible thought . . .

Exiting the cabin, I wasn't smiling so much anymore. Not just because the icy wind was blowing at my face and messing up my wet hair where it wasn't covered by the beanie – although it was like getting free blow-dry, wasn't it? Except it's cold air.

No. I wasn't smiling because I remembered bitterly, that I not only had a ghost to take care of now, but was going to seek the help of someone who wasn't even supposed to be here.

Not that I was planning on asking for actual help from Paul. I'd just yell at him some, get my frustrations out – through, um, verbal abuse, not fornicating – and I'd be able to have a clear head to cope with the fact that my vacation was spoilt by the presence of a ghost who wanted to see me naked.

Yes. Yelling at Paul is therapeutic for me. Just like making out with Jesse is pleasurab –

Um . . . yeah.

I trudged over the snow along the stone pathways back towards the main reception area of the resort. I planned to ask someone there what cabin Paul was in. If they refused to divulge this information, I'd door knock. I mean, I _was_ mad, remember? So, I cannot be held responsible for my obsessive compulsive antics to finding the one on whom I'd release my rage.

Even if I'm not obsessive compulsive by nature.

Not forgetting my awe of the Alaskan view, I looked around at the flawless snow. It had changed shade from earlier; now, it was a dull, pale cobalt blue colour. I mean, VERY pale. Some white-tinted shades of orange were also present. The sun was starting to set, see. It was as if no actual white could be seen, but only splashes of colour.

Some spectrum crap, I'm sure.

Continuing along the path some more and losing some of my anger to wonder, I found myself at the reception area. I entered, pulling my gloves off and breathing on my hands. God, I was really going to have to get used to these clothes. They were pretty restricting.

Although, I'd prefer to be in these, than a miniskirt and a camisole when out frolicking in the Alaskan snow. Not that I wear those anyway. I think a certain INCIDENT in someone's house had made me sworn off miniskirts of any kind.

See? Another reason to hate Paul. He's seriously crimping my fashion.

The moment I pushed the doors open, I was greeted with a highly welcoming warmth. God, I wish our cabin was always this warm. Mind you . . . I guess the heating in our cabin hadn't been on for very long. It looked like it was pretty good as far as insulation went. I hoped I wouldn't be proved wrong at a later date. Or else I'd have to add 'frostbite' to my list of accumulated injuries my poor body has had to endure over the years.

I peeled off my beanie, and fluffed my hair out. It was still a little wet, but most of it had dried to curl naturally around past my shoulders. I was glad I'd decided to grow it. Maybe it was the cold, but my hair felt incredibly soft, something I was most happy about. I then unzipped my jacket and dumped it temporarily on the floor. I had on a warm, smooth polo neck that was the prettiest shade of lavender, so I wasn't freezing.

Walking quickly up to the main desk, I sighed. The girl sitting there – the same one as before, with the mousy hair and the snooty face, looked up with needle sharp eyes. They were quite a nice colour: halfway between blue and green.

'Yes?' she asked, her face stretching into a commercial smile.

'I was just wondering,' I said, my eyes falling down to her name badge, which announced her name was Ellie, 'If you could tell me which cabin Paul Slater is in?'

She didn't look much older than me, either . . . say about, nineteen maybe?

Her eyes glazed over in suspicion. 'I'm not allowed to give that information out, I'm afraid,' she sniffed, giving me a thin-lipped smile. She had a bit of lipstick on her teeth. She was actually an attractive girl, save the discolouration of her hair. Just yeah, she wasn't what I'd call "pretty." Just attractive in the sense that she had very sharp features.

CeeCee says I have soft facial features. I'm the kind of girl you wouldn't suspect, ya know? Unless you've seen me in my leather, anyway. CeeCee's very pretty too, in a pale way. Her eyes are stunning in all their purple glory, despite their eccentricity.

Wish Adam McTavish would realise that.

'Oh,' I said in disappointment. 'Uh . . . I really need it. You see, this guy goes to my school, and we were supposed to meet up here – '

'I'm sorry,' she said robotically. 'But that's really not my problem.' Flicking her classily styled hair a little, she gave me one last practiced fake smile.

'I'm not going to stalk him or anything,' I said, starting to lose my cool. 'I just need to know where he is – '

She broke her bored eye-contact with me, and looked up. Her eyes lost that lazy quality they'd had during our conversation, and they widened a little in interest. Before I could turn around and see what was so fascinating, I felt arms slide around my waist.

'Hi,' Paul said in my ear.

Tensing in shock, I pushed his arms off. After shooting Ellie, the receptionist, a See?-We-KNOW-each-other-you-gaylord glare, I spun around, still in between his arms. 'I – I was looking for you,' I said nervously.

'Aren't you always?' he smirked.

He'd obviously had a shower too. He . . . smelt really good . . .

Blinking with some embarrassment, I pushed him away from me. 'Come on,' I said, now getting some of my pissiness back, 'We need to have a few words, Slater.'

He chuckled darkly in my ear. Well, I'm glad SOMEONE was enjoying themselves here. We wandered over to the side of the reception area. Ellie was eyeing me with some dislike, with a gaze she obviously assumed I could not see. I turned to Paul, and gave him a dirty look. 'Okay, now t – '

'I didn't know your hair was that curly,' Paul interrupted as he smiled at me. He grazed his finger along my hairline, and down the side of my face, sweeping a stray curl away from my eyes. I pushed his hand away. I had _planned _to straighten it like usual, but the Ghost of Christmas Loser, aka Logan, had been haunting my bathroom. 'Paul, we _really_ need to talk. I'm talking about a big, long talk which will probably end up in me hitting you very hard – '

'And us kissing?' he arched an eyebrow, a twisted smirk hooking his lips upward, 'I mean, all our talks seem to end up like that too . . . '

I completely ignored how closely he was standing. Ugh. This was just proving how much he did NOT affect me. 'Shut up. Firstly, what are you _doing_ here? Did Brad tell you we were coming? Because that is _so_ like him. I mean, it's a little too much of a coincidence for you to show up at the exact same time as me,' I added sourly, my lip curling a little. 'So don't use that excuse.'

He lifted his chin a little, examining my face carefully. 'Met the ghost yet?'

I swelled up in fury. 'Don't change the subject. Why are you here? Because I'm this close, buddy,' I held my thumb and index finger very closely together in front of his face, 'To getting an intervention order out on your or something, because I don't appreciate being _stalked_ when I'm trying to have a fun, relaxing vacation – '

'You think time with me would be anything _but_ fun and relaxing?' he took a step back finally, and regarded me with a what looked like a leer. 'Then again, you don't exactly give me much of a chance.'

I gritted my teeth. 'Off topic again. Look, I just wanted to make it clear that even though we're both mysteriously here at the same time, that doesn't mean we'll be . . . interacting. Or talking. Or looking at each other. Or using up our limited brain power to think of one another. Not that MY brain power is limited, if you know what I mean. And if you're even _thinking_ the words "shifting lessons," I will pound on your ass so badly that – '

As if talking to someone else, Paul looked sideways and said very clearly, 'Pounding on my ass. She thinks that would bother me.'

I sent him a withering look, and brushed past him rather aggressively.

Laughing, Paul said, 'Wait,' and his hand shot to my shoulder to stop me from leaving in a huff. I turned back to him with a face of venom. 'What?'

'That wasn't all you wanted to say,' he told me.

'Oh,' I said, 'Yeah.'

'Come on,' Paul said invitingly, smiling that million dollar smile he had, 'Come grab a drink with me. We can talk and threaten and blackmail and insult each other some more.'

I shook my head. 'I left my wallet in my – '

'My shout,' Paul cut in.

With a sigh, I finally consented. Two minutes later, we were sitting in the little café, aptly named Café West. It was adjacent to the big fancy-schmancy restaurant where Andy said he was going to take us for dinner. I hoped to God that the food that would be good – I was starving.

'So, what can I get you?' Paul asked, wrinkling his nose at our only menu, 'Coffee?'

'Um,' I said, 'I don't drink coffee . . . is there a hot chocolate or something?'

'Sure.'

We waited a moment for a pimply but otherwise very pretty thirteen year old girl who was waiting tables. 'What would you like?' she asked squeakily, blushing furiously when she looked at Paul.

'Hot chocolate and cappuccino,' Paul told her, and sent her a heart-warming smile that made him look every bit the movie-star she probably thought he was. She half-grinned, looked too self-conscious, and started scribbling down the order. 'Um, anything else?'

'No thank you,' I said helpfully, giving her a cheerful smile. 'Your necklace is very pretty, by the way.'

She looked fondly down at it. 'My auntie gave it to me.' She grinned at me, then looked back at Paul, blushed, stopped smiling, and scurried away.

'You could have been nicer,' I sniffed at him.

'I _was_ nice,' Paul's smile fell away. 'How was I not nice?'

'She was dying of embarrassment,' I scolded.

'Nah, she was just scoping me out,' Paul leant back in his seat, looking smug. 'I was nice; I let her look.'

I glared at him. 'You are _so_ in love with yourself, it's disgusting.'

Looking rather insulted, Paul answered, 'What? I can't help it if some pizza-face kid thinks I'm hot. How can I help that, exactly?'

Anger flared up within me, as if he'd called me that as well. Wow. Personality means SO much to Paul Slater.

I rolled my eyes. 'I _loathe_ your kind.'

He looked rather grumpy now. 'Can I do no right with you?'

'No, you can't,' I said huffily. 'Although, climbing down from your cloud of arrogance would be a good start.' Then I added, furiously, 'If I had a couple of zits on my face, would you even look twice at me?'

He stumbled on his reply. 'I – huh? How can you _ask_ that? Of course I w – I mean . . . ' he looked distinctly uncomfortable. 'Anyway, so, about that ghost – '

Remind me to eat lots and LOTS of chocolate.

'Yeah, I have met the ghost. Why was it that you sicced him on me? I mean, charity cases I can do. But not while I'm trying to have an enjoyable, loser-free time. Brad was the only exception; Andy said he had to come. So why is it that losers such as yourself and Mr Logan West, seem determined to ruin what I thought was going to be a nice break from my life, lack thereof?'

'Hmm,' Paul agreed, 'I didn't like him either. But I didn't sic him on you. He disappeared on me. Not my fault that he seemed prefer talking to YOU.'

Prefer talking? Try . . . SPYING. I looked downward, and inwardly shuddered. Heat came to my face quickly at the recent recollection. 'He . . . he tried to watch me – you know . . . undress.'

Scandalised, Paul straightened up, no longer looking amused. 'That son of a – and did he . . . you know, see you?'

I huffed. 'NO. I saw him before anything happened. But it didn't make it right, okay? Besides, he went through my stuff after that. Do you know how VIOLATED my privacy was? He didn't even want to leave when I asked him to! So I'm thinking maybe we could, I don't know, ask him about his business – what's wrong with you?'

The girl we'd met before brought out drinks to us. She gave me a shy smile, but didn't even _look_ at Paul. He was too busy staring at me to notice anyway. 'Thanks,' I said to her cheerfully. She nodded, and then got out of there fast. I started sipping my hot chocolate, thankful for its heat. Then, I gave Paul a questioning look. 'Yeah?'

Paul had a strange look on his face, like he didn't know whether to laugh or not. 'Suze . . . look, I know what he did was wrong, but come on. You're acting like you've never had a ghost in your room before.'

I stared at him for a second, the meaning of his words flying above my head. Must be the cold. My brain wasn't functioning as well as I wanted it to.

After taking another long sip of hot chocolate, I snapped. 'What is THAT supposed to mean? You know that with –' I didn't feel comfortable saying Jesse's name to Paul because of their history of blood-and-broken-bones, but I ploughed on anyway, 'With Jesse, it's different.'

'How?' Paul asked me, sipping his cappuccino boredly.

'He's from 1850!' I said in outrage, that he'd even SUGGEST it. 'He would never –'

'So you're telling me that Jesse never spied on you?' Paul laughed. 'Simon, are you sure he's not _gay_?'

I looked at him in shock. It was either slap him, kick Paul Junior or make a witty comeback.

Or all of the above, I'm not picky.

Finally, I slapped his chuckling face instead due to a) my boots were too heavy to actually lift up and kick his you-know-what, and b) I had no witty retort to say, unbelievable as that sounds. Me, Suze Simon, has nothing to say?

Again, I blame the cold.

Paul looked a little pissed, but by the time he had managed to utter anything coherent, I was halfway across the lobby, my palm still stinging from the slap. I picked up my thermal jacket and my gloves and beanie that I'd dumped near the reception desk, put it all back on, and then got the hell out of there.

Huh. That'd show him. Who says I need his help anyway? It wasn't like I've never mediated ghosts without him before. In fact. I've probably mediated more ghosts than he ever had.

And yet, as I walked back to my cabin, one thought nagged in my mind. And it wasn't about Paul.

Has Jesse ever _spied _on me?

I mean . . . what if he just accidentally caught a show, then . . . not so accidentally forgot to look away? I was always putting myself at risk of being spied on, even if I DID trust Jesse.

Then again . . . did I really MIND? I mean, I loved the guy. Hell, I wanted to see HIM naked. Could I really hold it against him if he'd taken to checking out me in the buff?

However, all that was completely forgotten when, upon opening my cabin door again, I saw Logan standing in front of me, grinning.

'Oh,' I griped. 'You're _still _here?'

Excuse me while I go dive into a nearby frozen lake.


End file.
